Corrin/Male Supports (Fates)
Note: Bolded text are voice clips from S-Support CG confession scenes. With Azura (Birthright) C Support * Azura: 'Hello, Avatar. What brings you here? * '''Avatar: '''I decided to take a little stroll. This breeze feels so heavenly! * '''Azura: '''Mmm. Yes! All of that sunshine filtering through the leaves reminds me of Hoshido. * '''Avatar: '''Haha! I envy you. In Nohr, we didn't have days filled with sunshine! * '''Azura: '''Oh, Avatar. How stupid of me! * '''Avatar: '''Huh? * '''Azura: '''That was thoughtless of me. I never should have brought that up! It should've been you in Hoshido all those years-basking in the sunlight! * '''Avatar: '''There's no need to feel bad. It's not like you kidnapped me and took me to Nohr! * '''Azura: '''I know, but I still feel guilty. I lived with the royal family and received all the love that should have been yours. * '''Avatar: '''Please, Azura, you shouldn't worry. My life hasn't been as hard as you think. * '''Azura: '''But I lived in Nohr! I know what that was like. It's a cruel place to grow up. * '''Avatar: '''That's true. Nohr can be a harsh place, but I have happy memories there too. * '''Azura: '''Really? * '''Avatar: '''Of course! I was just remembering this one time... Oh, no! I'm late for a meeting! I'm sorry. We'll have to continue this later! * '''Azura: '''Yes, I'd like that! B Support * '''Azura: '''Avatar! I hoped to run into you. I'd like to hear more about your time in Nohr. * '''Avatar: '''Of course! Well, let's see... I lived in the Northern Fortress. It was pretty remote. Hmm... I wasn't allow to go outside or have any friends. * '''Azura: '''That sounds terrible! * '''Avatar: '''Thinking back, it was hard. However, at the time, I never fell lonely. The servants were like family, and my brothers and sisters visited all the time. Elise came by to hang out every single day. * '''Azura: '''How sweet of her! * '''Avatar: '...And there was a huge library! You'd never run out of books to read in Nohr! Felicia, Jakob, and I even had a little book club. You see? I was too busy to feel alone. * '''Azura: '''Hmm. The Nohr you describe is so different I remember. * '''Avatar: '''Well, I spent a lot of time here. It still feels like a part of me...like home. * '''Azura: '''It almost sounds like you missed it. * '''Avatar: '''I do. I miss the Northern Fortress. I even miss Castle Krakenburg. * '''Azura: '''One day, I'm sure you'll get to go back there. * '''Avatar: '''I hope so, but first, we have to defeat King Garon and end this war for good! A Support * '''Azura: '''Avatar, you're always outside, aren't you? * '''Avatar: '''Haha! I came out here to unwind, but it's so windy! * '''Azura: '''Yes. I think a storm is coming. * '''Avatar: '''I haven't seen such a dark cloud since I left Nohr. * '''Azura: '''You must be thinking about how much you miss it. I see that wistful look on your face. It's hard to believe we lived in the same country. Our experiences were so different. I've listened to your stories, but it's hard to picture anything good happening there. * '''Avatar: '''I think many Hoshidans feel that way. * '''Azura: '''That's why we must bridge the gap. We must work together to end thid war. * '''Avatar: '''I agree with you completely. We can't call one place good and another bad. * '''Azura: '''You and I are linked by fate. It's so coincidence that we're both here. If you and I work as a team, surely we can bring about peace. * '''Avatar: '''You know I'd do anything to make that happen! We're in this together, Azura. S Support * '''Avatar: '''Hello, Azura. Thanks for meeting me here. * '''Azura: '''This is becoming your favorite spot, isn't it? * '''Avatar: '''Yes. It seemed like a fitting place to discuss something...uh...important. * '''Azura: '''Oh, my. You have a serious look on your face. Is everything all right? * '''Avatar: '''Yes, I'm fine. I've just been thinking about our conversations about Nohr. Even after our talks, I haven't changed your mind about Nohr, have I? * '''Azura: '''Well, not exactly... * '''Avatar: '''I realized all of my good memories of Nohr are thanks to a handful of kind people. Without Jakob and Felicia and my brothers and sisters, I would have been miserable. * '''Azura: '''So you do understand what I'm talking about after all. Nohr can be a cruel place! * '''Avatar: '''Yes, but no matter what, there are good people in this world who want to help. There are people who will love you no matter what it may cost them. There are people-right here, right now-who want to stand beside you. * '''Azura: '''Avatar, what are you saying? * '''Avatar: '''I want to be that person for you! They could throw us in a dark pit, and we'd be fine as long as we're together. I know it. * '''Azura: '''Avatar, I'm so happy to hear you say that. * '''Avatar: '''Really? * '''Azura: '''Yes! Our fates have been intertwined since the beginning. I believe we were always meant to walk through this life together. * '''Avatar: '''And now the path is bringing us to a peaceful place! I know it is! * '''Azura: '''I'm sure there will be plenty of sunshine when we get there. * '''Azura: I...I love you too... Please forgive my many faults...and promise to stay with me, forever. With Azura (Conquest) C Support * Avatar: Oh, no! Ugh! * Azura: 'Avatar? Is that you? What's going on? * '''Avatar: '''I'm fine! I was getting some water, and I dropped the glass. * '''Avatar: '''Be careful! There are broken shards everywhere! * '''Azura: '''What are you doing up at this hour? You look like you've seen a ghost! * '''Avatar: '''I-I'm all right. Really. It was just a bad dream. * '''Azura: '''Goodness! You must have been thrashing about. You're dripping sweat! * '''Azura: '''Poor thing. Here, have a fresh glass of water. * '''Avatar: '*gulp* *gulp* ...Ahhh! Thank you, Azura. * '''Azura: '''Did you want to talk about it? Your nightmare, I mean... * '''Avatar: '''Nah. It's no big deal. * '''Azura: '''Hmm. Your decision to side with Nohr is really troubling you, isn't it? * '''Avatar: Seriously, Azura? How do you figure this stuff out? I can't hide anything from you! * Azura: '''Well, I've suspected this for a few days now. You've been looking dejected. Also... * '''Azura: '''There's the hand-wringing and the sighing and that pouty thing you do with your lips. * '''Avatar: '''All right. All right. I get it! ...the thing is, I know I made the right decision. * '''Avatar: '''I put a lot of thought into it. I really believe this is the best way to bring about peace. * '''Avatar: ...But I have nightmares every night about the Hoshidans I've killed! * Azura: 'Avatar, you knew this path wouldn't be easy when you chose it, right? * '''Avatar: '''Yes, that's true. * '''Azura: '''If you believe this path leads to peace, then you have to keep walking down that road. * '''Avatar: '''You're right. I can't give up just because it's hard. Thanks, Azura. B Support * '''Avatar: '''Phew! My patrol is almost done for the night, and everything's nice and quiet. * '''Avatar: '...Hold up! Did that shadow just move?! * 'Avatar: '*gasp* It's an enemy soldier! * '''Hoshidan: '''There you are, Avatar...Prince of Nohr! I'll kill you where you stand! GAAH! * '''Avatar: Ha! Nice try, but I'm not going down without a fight! * Hoshidan: 'Ugh! ARGH! * '''Avatar: '*pant* *pant* * 'Azura: '''Avatar! What's going on?! ...Oh, my! Is that a soldier from Hoshido?! * '''Avatar: '''He slipped through our defenses somehow. Don't worry. He won't be getting back up. * '''Hoshidan: '...Y-you killed my whole family! You and the rest of Nohr! I-I'll never forgive you! * '''Hoshidan: '''Enjoy your life while it lasts! Death and punishment are coming for you! Just wait! * '''Hoshidan: '''Gahaha... Gufffpphh...! * '''Azura: '''Avatar? Are you all right? * '''Avatar: '''Yes, I'm fine. I escaped without a scratch. * '''Azura: '''No, I mean---are YOU all right? That was hard to hear. * '''Avatar: I feel terrible. I robbed him of justice! I didn't want to kill him, but I had no choice! * Azura: '''He doesn't know why you sided with Nohr! Give up and his death will be meaningless. * '''Avatar: It's easy for you to say that. You didn't kill him! Now he'll never avenge his family! * Azura: 'Hmm. I see. In that case, you SHOULD feel terrible. * '''Avatar: '''Wow. Thanks a lot, Azura. * '''Azura: '''No, listen... Just because you've chosen this path doesn't mean you have to like it. * '''Azura: '''Get upset. Throw a fit. Cry into your pillow! I'd be worried if his death didn't upset you. * '''Avatar: '''You're right. * '''Azura: '''All we can do is keep pressing on. This won't be the last soldier who dies. * '''Avatar: '''That's why we have to end this thing! * '''Azura: '''Exactly! Just remember, Avatar... No matter what, I'm right here with you. * '''Azura: '''Whenever you feel lost, I'll try to help you find your way again. * '''Avatar: '''Thank you, Azura. I don't know what I'd do without you. A Support * '''Azura: '''Avatar! *gasp* Oh, thank goodness! I found you! * '''Avatar: '''Azura? What's wrong? ...And why are you so out of breath? * '''Azura: '''I came to warn you! There's been a breach! Another Hoshidan infiltrated the camp! * '''Avatar: '''What?! * '''Hoshidan: '''You're the prince of Nohr, aren't you? * '''Azura: '''Oh, no! He's already here! * '''Hoshidan: '''I'm here to avenge my friends! DIE! * '''Avatar: '''Uh... * '''Azura: '''Avatar! What's wrong with you?! He's drawing his weapon! Snap out of it! * '''Avatar: '''B-but...! * '''Azura: '''Avatar? ...Fine! You leave me no choice. I'll fight him for you! * '''Hoshidan: '...Huh? She got me...?! N-no! * '''Avatar: '''Azura, are you all right?! * '''Azura: '''Now that he's finished, I'm perfectly fine. * '''Azura: '''The question is---Avatar, are you all right? * '''Avatar: '''Yeah. I don't know what happened. I just froze! I'm so sorry. * '''Avatar: '''I put both of our lives in danger. I can't believe I'm so pathetic! * '''Azura: '''You're not pathetic! You're human---like the rest of us. You care about people! * '''Azura: '''I know you're tired of having blood on your hands. I won't let you do it alone anymore. * '''Azura: '''Now my hands are just as stained as yours. When you can't go on, I'll fight for you. * '''Avatar: ''Do you really mean that? * 'Azura: '''Absolutely! We're going to walk this bloodstained path until we reach the end. * '''Avatar: '''All right. I won't hesitate next time. If we're going down, we'll go together. * '''Azura: '''I'll be by your side every step of the way. I promise. S Support * '''Avatar: 'Azura, do you have a minute * '''Azura: '''Of course, but it's so late! You didn't have another nightmare, did you? * '''Avatar: '''No. I haven't had another nightmare since we talked. I'm doing much better now. * '''Azura: '''You are better, aren't you? * '''Avatar: '''Thanks to you. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. * '''Azura: '''Oh? * '''Avatar: '''The other day, you promised to be by my side. That made such a difference to me. * '''Avatar: '''Now, I know that I'm not in this alone anymore. * '''Azura: '''Well, it's true. You're not alone anymore. * '''Avatar: '...But the thing is, I don't want blood on your hands either! * Azura: '''Oh, my! Avatar, that was just a metaphor. * '''Avatar: '''I know! But I care about you! ...And not just as an ally or a friend... * '''Avatar: '''Azura, I love you. I want to do anything to protect you. * '''Azura: '''What?! * '''Avatar: '''I can't bear the thought of dragging you down with me! * '''Avatar: '''I'd rather know you were unburdened by guilt than have have you by my side, suffering. * '''Azura: '''Avatar, you have a kind heart. I'm not surprised you feel that way. * '''Azura: '''What if things didn't end to badly? Let's make a new promise! * '''Azura: '''What if we keep walking this road until we end up someplace full of hope? * '''Avatar: '''Do you really think that's possible? * '''Azura: '''Yes! Avatar, I love you! Let's keep pressing on until we find peace! * '''Azura: I finally know what true happiness is. No matter what happens, dear love... * Azura: I will always be with you. With Azura (Revelation) With Felicia C Support * Felicia: '''*Sniffle* Why does this sort of thing always happen to me? I've ruined ANOTHER meal! I thought I followed the recipe perfectly this time... * '''Avatar: '''Hey, Felicia. What's the matter? Oh, no. Did you start another fire? That's the third time this month... * '''Felicia: Lord Avatar! N-No, Not this time... This time I just ruined another meal. * Avatar: '''Felicia... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Please, cheer up! You're plenty helpful to everyone. I promise. * '''Felicia: '''Sorry, but I don't believe that at all. * '''Avatar: '''Well, what about that last battle, when you got the enemy's attention by screaming? And then, you not only got them to come after you, you took them all out too! I've never seen such a bold strategy! And such bravery. * 'Felicia: '... * '''Avatar: '''Felicia?! What's wrong? Why are you curling up on the floor again?! * '''Felicia: '''You really don't understand, do you? That wasn't a strategy, Avatar! I was just trying to run away from them, and then I got surrounded. I had to fight my way out or die! I wasn't being brave. I was terrified. * '''Avatar: '''Oh, really? Could have fooled me... * '''Felicia: I don't want to be a good warrior anyway! We have plenty of soldiers already. I want to be a good maid. I want to be able to mend clothes and make food and wash dishes and the like.' '''Have you seen camp lately? We need that more than we need an extra muscle. * '''Avatar:' Yeah, I guess so. I suppose you don't have to join us on the battlefield. * Felicia: 'But then I'd be COMPLETELY worthless! * '''Avatar: '''No! Don't say that! You could... er.... You could help with... Oh, look! A Faceless! I have to go. * '''Felicia: '... I'm going back to my corner... B Support * '''Felicia: Ouch! That really stings. * Avatar: '''Hey, Felicia. I just saw a big pile of broken dishes. Did you...? Oh, wow, that's a big cut on your forehead. Are you all right? Here, let me take a look... Hm. We should put some ointments on this. * '''Felicia: '''I'm so useless I can't even carry a few stupid dishes around... I wish I could serve you like a proper maid. Or at least stop breaking things... Then you wouldn't have to look after me all the time. * '''Avatar: '''Aw, come on. Felicia. We're practically family! And Family helps each other out. Besides. It's the least I could do for someone who saved my life. * '''Felicia: I saved your life? * Avatar: '''Don't you remember? * '''Avatar: '''It was when I had that terrible fever, years ago. I kept getting sicker and sicker. * '''Felicia: Oh! Yes! I do remember.' '''It was around the same time Flora and I started serving as your maids, correct?But even then, I was a mess. I couldn't care for you properly at all!' I had no idea what to do when you fell ill... * '''Avatar: '''Well, you didn't know the normal ways to treat an illness, that's true... But that didn't matter. You kept my fever down for days using your ice powers. Drawing the heat out of me and into yourself... They said it was extremely dangerous. You could have died. * '''Felicia: '''It was the only thing I could think to do at the time. * '''Avatar: '''Did you ever stop to consider what might have happened to you? I'm grateful, of course, but I don't want you sacrificing yourself for my sake, OK? I want you to look out for yourself, too. * 'Felicia: '''Lord Avatar, you don't understand. I WAS looking out for myself. * '''Avatar: '''What do you mean? * '''Felicia: '''Heehee, never mind. Forget I said anything! * '''Avatar: '''Felicia? Wait! A Support * '''Felicia: '*gulp* You can do it, Felicia! Just put the pot back in the cabinet... Gently...gently... I'm not the same old Felicia I've always been! I'm Super Felicia! I'm transforming into an elegant maid, like a caterpillar into a butterfly! NO! Argh! I'm g-gonna slip! ... Huh? Why does nothing hurt? I could have sworn I slipped... * '''Avatar: '''Felicia... Try to be more careful when you're on a ladder. * '''Felicia: '''Lord Avatar?! You caught me! * '''Avatar: '''I'm just glad I arrived in time. Now, Felicia, you need to pay more attention to what you're doing. No wonder you get distracted all the time, talking to yourself like that. * '''Felicia: '''Ack! You heard that? Having you catch me was bad enough, but hearing me talk to myself... I'm never going to live this down. * '''Avatar: '''Haha. Don't worry about it too much. Let's get you back on the ground. Are you all right? * '''Felicia: '''Y-yes, I'm fine. * '''Avatar: '''So, you know... I might consider keeping this little incident to myself if you were to tell me something. Remember how I was scolding you for always putting others before yourself? And you said that you did look out for yourself? What did you mean by that? * '''Felicia: '''Oh...that. Do I have to tell you? * '''Avatar: '''Yes. I've been wondering about it ever since. * '''Felicia: '''OK, then. I just meant that I look after myself by looking after others. * '''Avatar: '''Huh? What do you mean? * '''Felicia: '''You were worried that I'd neglect myself by trying too hard to help out. But the thing is... I'd only be neglecting myself if I didn't help everyone. If I stopped, I'd just feel terrible and useless... I wouldn't be happy. I know I'm a big klutz, but I take pride in working as hard as I can to serve others. * '''Avatar: '''But don't you find that exhausting? * '''Felicia: '''Very much so. but It's a meaningful kind of exhausting. And that makes it all worth it. * '''Avatar: '''Felicia...you're a very inspiring person, you know that? * '''Felicia: '''Oh, stop! You're making me blush! * '''Avatar: '''But I don't want you to push yourself too hard. Remember, you can't help others very effectively if you're exhausted all the time. * '''Felicia: '''I know that! I promise not to overwork myself. * '''Avatar: '''Haha, good. Now, if only you could promise to keep away from the dishes too... * '''Felicia: '''Avatar!! Why did you have to go and spoil a perfectly beautiful moment like that? * '''Avatar: '''Hahaha. Sorry, Felicia. I couldn't help myself. But I do hope you'll always be there to help us --- on and off the battlefield. * '''Felicia: '''Of course, milord! S Support * '''Avatar: '''Felicia? Felicia! Where are you?! It's OK. You can come out now! Poor girl. I hope she's not beating herself up too much. Today was worse than usual. I bet she's off n that corner again... Aha. Thought so. * 'Felicia: '*sniffle* Hello, Lord Avatar. * '''Avatar: '''Felicia, cheer up. Everything'll be all right. Everyone makes mistakes. * '''Felicia: '''But what kind of maid oversleeps and gets dressed with her clothes inside out? And then burns everyone's breakfasts and drops their sheets in the mud? Can I just quit being a maid and go back home? * '''Avatar: '''I'll admit, that's pretty impressive for one morning. You know, maybe calling it quits isn't such a bad idea... * '''Felicia: Lord Avatar! Don't say that! Especially not right now! * Avatar: '''Haha, calm down. I'm only kidding! Felicia, giving up like that... It's just not like you. Didn't you tell me that helping others is what keeps you going? * '''Felicia: '''Huh? Oh. I made that all up. * '''Avatar: '''Wh-what?! Why? * '''Felicia: I mean, of course I want to do my best for others, but I'm really not that selfless. * Avatar: '''But you said you were looking out for yourself when you healed me... What did you mean by that? * '''Felicia: '''Really? You're going to make me spell it out for you? * '''Avatar: '''Spell what out? * '''Felicia: '''I love you, milord! * '''Avatar: '''What?! Since when?! * '''Felicia: '''A long time now... But it's OK. you don't have to say anything. I know my feelings are forbidden. A prince cannot marry a maid. Royal marriages are too important for love to determine... Not that you DO love me. So, please...just forget what I said. * '''Avatar: '''Oh, Felicia... I love you too. * '''Felicia: '''What?! * '''Avatar: '''Why do you think I spend so much time tracking you down when you're sad? I've loved you for a long time... All the way back to our days in the Northern Fortress. * 'Felicia: '''Avatar... * '''Avatar: ''So, please, don't worry so much about the proper protocol for royal marriages.' '''I will never let anything tear us apart. * '''Felicia: '''I-I'm so happy... I can hardly breathe! * '''Avatar: '''I'm sorry for allowing you to suffer so long in silence.' Will you make me the happiest man alive? Will you be my wife, Felicia? * '''Felicia: '''Yes! Of course! * '''Felicia: I'm so glad I didn't mess this up. I love you... With Jakob With Silas With Kaze C Support * Kaze: '*sigh* * '''Avatar: '''Is something wrong, Kaze? And, um... what's with all those radishes? * '''Kaze: '''Ah, Lord Avatar. Greetings. A young lady gave me these radishes as thanks for helping her find her way. * '''Avatar: '''Looks like we're having a radish feast tonight! That's pretty great, right? * '''Kaze: '''I must disagree. It is not "great." * '''Avatar: '''No? What's the matter? Do you have something against radishes? * '''Kaze: '''It feels wrong being rewarded for such a simple kindness of giving directions. This is not the first time something like this has happened, either... * '''Avatar: '''It's...not? * '''Kaze: '''I can't figure out why, but... I find I'm often approached by women who wish to speak with me or give me things. * '''Avatar: '''Oh, is that so? * '''Kaze: '''It gets worse. If I speak even a few words, they'll often start shrieking or hugging me. Sometimes they'll give me letters or garments of clothing or, like today, food. None of our allies act that way, of course. Just strangers. it's...frustrating. * '''Avatar: '''Hehehe, it sounds to me like you're just popular with the ladies! * '''Kaze: '''Popular? With...the ladies? * '''Avatar: '''Exactly. Those women are just...well, they're curious about you. It's because you're kind yet mysterious. Being a ninja doesn't hurt either. In fact, when I was in town the other day, I overheard one of the local women. She said, "That sorrowful look on Kaze's gorgeous face is waaay too dreamy!" * '''Kaze: '''Argh, I wish you hadn't told me that. I appreciate the praise, but... I would prefer to focus on my duties and keep such sill distractions to a minimum. * '''Avatar: '''Hahaha, you're so serious all the time. Most men dream of this kind of attention! * '''Kaze: '''I'm simply behaving as any self-respecting ninja should. That's all there is to it. In any case, they are mistaken. I'm not a good man. * '''Avatar: '''Why would you say that? * '''Kaze: '...It's nothing. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an urgent matter to attend to. * (Kaze Leaves) * 'Avatar: '''Gone, just like that! Ninjas are so cool... But I wonder what he meant by that...Why does he think he's not a good man? With Mozu With Shura With Ryoma With Hinoka With Takumi With Sakura With Saizo With Kagero With Azama With Setsuna With Hinata With Oboro With Hana With Subaki With Hayato With Kaden With Orochi with Rinkah C Support * '''Avatar: '''Rinkah? Over here. * '''Rinkah: '''Did you need something done? * '''Avatar: '''Sort of. I'd like to ask your opinion on something. Take a look at this map. * '''Avatar: '''If we are positioned here, and the enemy attacks from here...what should we do? * '''Rinkah: '... * 'Avatar: '''If a unit detached and came at them from the river...do you think they'd cluster? * '''Avatar: '''If so, we could hit them with a volley...but if we fail, the attacking force might rout. * '''Rinkah: '... * 'Avatar: '''Rinkah? Are you listening to me? * '''Rinkah: '''You know as well as I that I am not a tactician. Why are you here? * '''Rinkah: '''Hoping to make friends? I'm sorry to disappoint you. * '''Rinkah: '''I'm just here to carry out orders. Nothing more. Farewell. * '''Avatar: '''Hey! Hey, wait! I'm not done talking yet! * '''Rinkah: '''I have nothing to discuss with you. Leave me alone. * '''Avatar: '''You know I can't do that. We're allies! I have to able to communicate with you. * '''Rinkah: '''That's not what I meant. I will still listen and follow any orders you want to give. * '''Rinkah: '''But otherwise, do not speak to me! * '''Avatar: '''What is wrong with you? * '''Rinkah: '*sigh* * '''Rinkah: '''My apologies. Perhaps I went too far. That is no way to talk to one's superior. * '''Rinkah: '''I am grateful you spared my life when I was your prisoner. * '''Rinkah: '''And I will follow wherever you decide to lead us. * '''Rinkah: '''However I neither need nor desire your attention. Please leave me alone. * '''Avatar: Hm... With Yukimura With Reina With Scarlet S Support With Xander With Camilla With Leo With Elise With Laslow With Peri With Selena With Beruka With Nyx With Charlotte With Benny With Keaton With Flora With Gunter With Izana With Fuga With Kana (Female) With Shigure With Dwyer With Sophie With Midori With Shiro With Kiragi With Asugi With Selkie With Hisame With Mitama With Caeldori With Rhajat With Siegbert With Forrest With Ignatius With Velouria With Percy With Ophelia With Soleil With Nina With Anna Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script Category:Support Stubs